Of Wolf and Boy
by HTTYD dragons
Summary: Hazel gets a sudden surprise from her dad. It's the only friend shes got now. And it could change her life. She used to explore a lot more in her backyard, but with her new friend, she's finding more things than she ever expected. Gender swap for all except the adults and the twins. Modern AU. Very OOC on some characters. No clue how long it's gonna be.
1. Start

**A/N: I came up with this at some random moment and decided to write it before it disappeared. I really like the stories where it's a gender-swap and modern day. It just seams alot easier to write about. Enjoy! BTW, I came up with some of the names from the Percy Jackson series so don't get angry if I accidentally used your idea.**

* * *

**Hiccup- Hazel**

**Astrid- Andrew (AKA: 'Luca')**

**Ruffnut- Ruby**

**Tuffnut- Tony**

**Snotlout- Steffany**

**Fishlegs- Faith**

**Stoick- Stan (AKA: Big Hosse, or boss)**

**Gobber- Gregor (AKA: The Termanator 'You'll see why')**

* * *

**Author's PoV**

"But dad-!" Hazel cried.

"No buts, I don't care what you say, you're joining martial arts, and that's final!" Stan shouted at his daughter, who was on the brink of crying. "You need someway of protecting yourself, and if this is all you can do, then that's it!"

Hazel had once again, been chased 'home'. She always ran into this old house somebody abandoned about a year ago. Her dad was rich, and she didn't want people to think of her as a snobby rich kid or want to be friends with her for her dad's money. Steffany had chased her from school to the old shack that was once a house and left when she ducked inside an open window. "Be glad!" Steffany had yelled. But with Hazel's luck, she had gotten a cut on her arm and she couldn't think of a lie fast enough for her father to buy it. She told her dad the truth and he went on a rampage. She had gotten her arm bandaged, it wasn't deep, but for all it was worth right now, it could've been a deep gash on her wrist for all he cared. The only thing he would've done is send her to the hospital and pay the medical charges. He was tired of it.

Hazel ran up the four flights of the spiral staircase to get to her room. Tomorrow was going to be Saturday. What was she going to do? Her father would be gone for another meeting somewhere who-know-how-many miles away. All she knew is that he was getting someone to make sure she went to martial arts. You never knew when he was going to come back. Sometimes he was gone months at a time, never leaving a voice-mail or text to tell her he was okay.

As she stormed up the stairs, furious and terrified of what her father had done, the very man stood at the bottom of the staircase, wondering if he had made the right choice. _It's for her own good. I can't always be there for her,_ He thought._ I should do something about that. I need something smart, brave, fearless. Just to make sure if she does skip class I have someone I can trust._ The burly man walked to his high-speed laptop and flipped it open. In the search-bar, he typed in, **t****amed wolves for sale.**

* * *

**Hazel's PoV**

I woke up to the sound our doorbell. I looked at my clock. It read 7:34 A.M. Who would be here this early on a Saturday? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, of course I was still angry at Dad but who isn't curious when someone rings their doorbell? I changed into a red long sleeved shirt and faded jeans. I walked out of my massive room and went to the staircase, leaning on the handrail, I balanced as I slid down, only hopping off for the next rail at each floor.

Dad had beat me there. He was signing something. Probably another contract. But the guy in the doorway wasn't one in a business suit, he was wearing a brown hat and shirt with khaki pants. His hat clearly read in bright yellow, **Tamed Wildlife, At Your Service. **There was something underneath the caption but I couldn't read it. I walked up to the door to find the the man was holding a leash. There was a truck being unloaded behind him and they were carrying... _dog carriers?  
_

_"_Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see." he replied, a sly smile showing through his thick yet trimmed beard.

People that were wearing the same outfit as the guy standing at the door started to line up the dog carriers. I looked inside to find. _Wolves._ I saw a certain one with piercing yellow eyes and black as night. He had this... calmness about him. I pushed past the first man and moved forward.

"You shouldn't do that." One person warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's overly protective of himself. Anyone who even gets near him losses a finger."

"And here I thought your hat said _Tamed._" I said sarcastically. I ignored his warning. Actually, it made me want to get a closer look at the animal. The cage door had squares in it just big enough for me to squeeze my hand through. The dog growled a bit as I still looked it square in the eyes. I had heard somewhere that when you look into a predator's eyes, they take it as a challenge. Maybe_ that_ was the problem. I ducked my head, giving full trust to the animal, waiting for it to bite off my fingers. Instead, I felt a wet nose touch my hand, then he liked me.

I noticed it had grown quiet. "That's the one." Dad said.

"But sir are you-"

Dad cut him off with raised hand, still looking at me and the wolf. "Absolutely." He spoke directly to me now. "If you want to keep this animal, you shall promise to feed it, bathe it, and take full responsibility for it."

I knew something was wrong. My Dad would never go anything like this. "What's the catch?"

"You have to go to martial arts." He replied simply.

I made a split decision right there, how hard could martial arts be? "All right, I promise. But don't they need to be with a pack or another wolf or something?"

"Not him," one of the people said, "He's always been more of a lone wolf."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Toothless."

"Why?"

"Because when we found him on the side of the road, he was gnawing on a rock making him toothless. Poor thing was just skin and bones when we found him hog tied. How someone managed and decided to do that we will never know but he's fully recovered."

"Well," the man from the doorway came over to me, "Since you seem to be the one taking care of him, you'll need these." He handed me a bunch of papers. "Anywhere you go with him, carry these. If the pound tries to take him away, show them these papers."

"So these are like, clearing certificates? To show that they're tame?"

"You could say that. Natasha, can you bring the supplies? The rest of you! We're gonna get out of here so stop what you're doing and reverse!" He yelled. I took the chance to read the bottom caption of his hat. Together it said...

**Tamed Wildlife at Your Service**

**We tame, we train, we sell!**

****...funny little motto. The woman named Natasha walked up and handed me a thick leash, wire brush, dog shampoo, canned dog food, and a fat bone that looked like it had been gnawed on for ages, all on top of a wolf sized pillow. As she walked by, she whispered in my ear, "Good luck." Before helping the others pack up.

"So, I just keep the dog carrier then?" No one answered so I assumed yes. Luckily everything had been brought up on wheels, else I wouldn't be able to pull Toothless into the house. "Well bud," I said as I closed the door behind me. Dad was leaving soon and probably already had everything packed. "This is your new home." I opened up the door to the cage and he jumped out, looking at his new surroundings. "You wanna see where you're going to sleep?" I asked him. To my surprise, his ears perked up and struggling to carry all of the things, he followed me up the stairs, jumping up and putting his paws on my back to keep me steady when I lost balance. "Thanks boy." When I finally reached my room, Toothless grabbed the handle in his teeth and twisted as far as he could until he fell forward into the room. He whined when he saw the color of the room. He got this sad look in his eyes, as if it reminded him of being free in the wild.

There wasn't mush to see in my room. Unless you counted the clap-on-clap-off lights, Queen sized bed with a black blanket that had glow-in-the-dark yellow eyes in it, a flat screen T.V. and a stereo system for my IPod, as special. The _real_ view, was the forest out back. I had covered nearly every inch of our land, and it was fun to explore when I was a kid, but now I didn't have time. I had the entire top floor to myself, and the floor-to-wall windows provided a great view. there was even a balcony.

We had renovated the top floors so that it was just one room. I had so much space left-over. Toothless could run around as much as he needed. And speak of the devil... Toothless licked my hand, distracting me from my thoughts, "What?" I asked. He looked longingly out into the forest and back at me. "Oh alright. I'll show you my favorite spot too!" I dropped all of Toothless' stuff and glided down the staircase again. This was going to be a fun school year...

* * *

**SO? Questions? Reviews? Anything? Yes, I will get back on my other story, but this one kind of caught my attention more. Please Review! It would not hurt to put a simple okay. In that small box below. Updateing as fast as I can!**


	2. Day with a friend

**Look, I'm going by my own story, just using the characteristics of the characters in the movie. But I try to get some small parts of the movie in there, like last chapter with Toothless? I'll try to get some stuff in there like that. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Hazel's PoV**

"This way." I told Toothless, pulling on his leash. He was sniffing everything in sight, trying to head off in the opposite direction, he and wouldn't lift his nose more than three inches above the ground. I was trying to get him to come to my favorite spot out here but he led me away instead. When we passed over the border of our property (Which took an official five hours.), I started to get worried. What if he was trying to find his way back home? I cant imagine what might happen to him. I wasn't watching what I was doing and when Toothless stopped and started growling, I tripped right over him. I opened my eyes and was faced by a pair of sneakers standing in a field.

"Are you alright?" a voice said. Why was it so familiar? "Um, I would try and help you up but your wolf here wont let me get close.

"Toothless, down." I said in hopes he would understand. He stopped growling and sat down, wagging his tail. Something or someone grabbed my bicep and pulled me skywards. I let out a little squeak when I saw who it was and thought that I'd die of embarrassment.

Standing in front of me, was a boy, a certain boy who I've had a crush on since I was eight. "L-Luca? What're you doing here?"

"Well, this _does_ happen to be my parents property. What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to show Toothless here my favorite spot out here but he led me away and I couldn't leave him after what condition they'd found him in. He was hog-tied and gnawing on a rock, making him toothless, hence the name." Then large paws landed on my back and I was pushed forwards onto Luca. "Wha- Gah!"

"Woah!" Luca was caught off guard and we both fell over. Then Toothless came over and started licking our faces.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Toothless just sort of pushed me and... Ugh, sorry." I said as I got off of him, pushing Toothless off of both of us.

"So what?" He said dusting himself off, "You're gonna blame it on the wolf now?" He laughed. That smile was so... I couldn't find the word for it. I felt heat rise in my face. He sat on the ground petting Toothless behind the ears. Toothless was making a rumbling sound, like purring. "He's pretty cool."

"Yeah. He's supposed to be really protective. The former owners couldn't get anywhere near him without having to wear extra padded gloves." I decided not to tell him that Toothless had possibly bitten peoples fingers off.

"Isn't he lonely without his pack?" He was still scratching Toothless when he looked at me with his shockingly blue eyes. The sun glinted off his hair just right. Wait, sense when did I care?

"They said he was more of a lone wolf. It looks like he's taken to me. And he seems to like you too." I laughed as Toothless tackled Luca, knocking him over and gently nibbling him saying he wanted to play.

"Alright! I give up!" He laughed. Toothless got up off him as Luca stood up, he looked like he was trying to smile.

"I didn't know you lived over here." I said.

"And I didn't know you lived over there." He gestured in the direction of my house. "Are your Mom or Dad Rich or something?"

"I oh no I-I don't live here." I came up with a quick lie. I hoped he couldn't see through me. "I live in this run-down shack not too far from here."

"By the looks of you it doesn't sound as run-down as you make it seem." He saw right through my lie. I hadn't even payed attention to my shirt, but when I looked down, I realized that it wasn't a regular plain shirt. On the front it said Hit Me With Your Best Shot. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing.

"Alright, yeah, my Dad's rich. My mom died when I was two. Please don't tell anyone!" I asked frantically.

"I wont," he reassured, "as long as you give me your number."

"Fine anything to- wait, did you ask for my number?" I cant believe it! I took one walk with this animal and a boy was already asking for my phone number! Wait a second... "Is it because you want money?"

"No! I live on a farm and I don't take anything I don't earn." He replied. "I just want to check out this big guy." He petted Toothless and scratched the scruff of his neck, where he then started thumping his back foot against the ground, scratching himself on the stomach at the same time.

"Well, you're welcome to come and see him anytime." I said. Too late, I found out my mistake. I had just allowed a boy, and the most popular boy in school at that, to come over any time at my house with no parents. I blushed and realized how awkward it would be if he decided to come over.

"Cool. So, number?" He asked.

"Unless you have your phone on you, I cant give it to you." Hopefully he wouldn't have his phone. I prayed to God that he didn't have his phone. God answered my prayers but instead, came up with something else.

"Well no, but I have a marker." He replied, pulling out a black wash-off marker and handing it to me.

"And why do you have this with you?" I asked I uncapped the marker and stood awkwardly while I waited for his reply.

"Well, when I go on walks I get bored. The I start to draw on my arms." He pulled off the Op jacket he was wearing to reveal his arms. They were covered in lines, sketches, and other drawings. He held out his arm, wrist up so that there was a blank spot. I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. "You're supposed to write down the number." he explained. Of course, how could I be so stupid? I had to grab his wrist to keep it steady while I wrote down my cell number.

"There." I said. "Satisfied?"

"Yep." He smiled that smile and patted Toothless. "Well, I guess I'll be going, don't want the folks to think I'm robbing a bank or anything like that. Talk to you later!" He called as he jogged towards a big barn in the distance. Probably a mile away. He started to put his jacket on but instead, slowed down a little bit to tie it around his waist.

I looked at Toothless. He yipped at me. "What?" I asked. He nuzzled my hand, signaling we should go. For a wild animal, he could sure act tame. "Alright." I said as I picked up his leash. "Let's go home."

* * *

By the time we were back at the house (or mansion, whatever you want to call it.), it was already dark. During winter, the sun sets a lot faster than usual. So even though it was only somewhere around five, it was so dark that I had to keep hold of Toothless' fur and bend down so that I didn't hit any stray branches.

When we got to the football sized open area of grass between the forest and the house, Toothless and I had a race. Of course, Toothless, being the wolf, was a lot faster than me. But he let me win anyway. We walked inside the house and I went straight to the pantry. "What d'ya want boy? Real meat or that canned food?" I asked him. He tapped the ground once. "Real meat?" I asked again. He nodded. Smart wolf. I looked for some fresh steak (we always had a fresh supply)and handed it to Toothless, who took it and ran away. I guess he didn't want anybody to watch him eat. I shrugged and grabbed some Pizza Rolls instead. I went upstairs and watched Animal Planet. Jeremy Wade had just caught another monster fish on River Monsters when my phone buzzed. I picked it up off my bedside table and looked at a number I didn't recognize. The message read...

* * *

Is this Hazel?

Yes.

Hey, its Luca, just wanted 2 make sure it was you.

Ok

So whats up?

Watching River Monsters.

Cool. hows Toothless?

Hes layin on his bed, and for some reason he keeps jumping between the his bed and mine.

Thats weird.

Well i guess you could put it that way.

Lol

Haha.

So when can i come check him out?

Idk. whenever i guess.

Cool. see you in a few.

Bye.

Bye.

* * *

Wait did he just send what I think he did? I went through our entire conversation again to realize that he was coming over. Oh dear God what've I done? I quickly cleaned up my mess and cleaned my room. Which was hard to do since it was almost always clean.

* * *

**Luca's (Andrew's) PoV**

I smiled at my phone and was just about to leave when I heard Mom call my name. "Andrew, where are you going?" I sighed. Only my mom calls me by my real name.

"To a friends house." I said.

"Ok dear, but be back by ten ok? Do you want some dinner before you go?"

"No. I'll be back by ten." I finished, and headed out the door before she could say something else. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but sometimes she can be a little overprotective. I ran outside our house to the barn behind it. Walking through all the animals, I finally spotted my horse among five others. It was the fastest way to get to Hazel's house. I'd assume about thirty minutes if I took the trail behind the house. But wait, what if she didn't have a place for me to keep Policy? I pulled my phone out of my pocket before I switched out my shoes.

An unread message popped up on screen. It was from Hazel, _When you gonna be here?_

I replied, _Depends, you got somewhere to keep a horse?_

_Sure._

_Then ill be bout thirty mins._

_K._

I traded out my old sneakers for a pair of riding boots, and grabbed a saddlebag, packing in a few things in case of an injury or any other accident. I put my sneakers in there with the supplies and put the saddle on Policy after I groomed her. My fearless horse, she was unusual to most horses at our stable. I grabbed my guitar about to leave when a memory came back...

* * *

_Laying in the hay was a boy with blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. He was looking longingly over at his bother, who was strumming away to a country tune on the radio. "Can you teach me?" The little boy asked._

_"Haha, happy birthday." the brother replied. The little boy watch as his brother went over to where they hung up the saddles. When he came back, he was carrying a smaller version of the guitar he was recently playing. "Today, will be your first lesson..."_

* * *

I snapped out of my flashback, realizing that I was crying. That had all been before that texting driver took him at an intersection. I slung my brother's guitar over my shoulder. I had grown out of my old one. Before any other memories came back, I grabbed Policy's reins and lead her out of the barn. I swung into the saddle and urged her forward into a trot, then a canter, and finally, a gallop. It felt good to have the wind in my face, never got used to it. I rode through the fields and when I got to the tree-line, I took a short-cut to Hazel's house. How did I know it would lead me to her house? I used to run through these woods all the time when I was little. One day I was almost caught seen by her. I hadn't known better at the time that this was their property. In fact, I hadn't even known this was her dad's property until earlier today.

Lost in thought about Hazel, how I had a crush on her since I was nine but never showed it. Now was my chance. I broke through the trees and slowed Policy down to a trot and brought her around to her front door. I hadn't seen a barn so I didn't know where Hazel planned to keep her.

I dismounted and knocked on the door and waited. Two minutes later, the door opened to Hazel, who was dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants for pajamas. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. My inside melted a little before I noticed I was blushing. She went wide eyed when she saw me but she stepped out of the doorway to allow me to enter. "What about Policy?" I asked. She looked behind me and noticed the chestnut horse.

"Umm, she should be able to hang around the stable area." She walked outside and took the reins from my hand. "This way," she said, "so uh, how long are you planning on staying here?" She sounded worried.

"My mom said I can stay until ten."

"Well, there's lot's to do here so you wont go bored."

_Now's my chance. _"I was actually wondering if I could hang out with you. You know what they say, 'Nothing's worth doing if you don't have your friends to do it with you.' Or at least I think that's how it goes."

"So if I jumped into a raging river you would too?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I'd get a paddle boat and save your stupid butt." I laughed.

We reached an old building that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "The owners before us raised race horses. But we don't have a reason for it so we just left it here."

It looked sturdy enough. We led Policy inside and I unhooked her saddlebag and took off her saddle. I looked around but all the hooks I found were either broken or moldy. I settled for a table near the entrance and put her saddle there. "You're good to go girl." I told her and she trotted off into the backyard. I got my sneakers out from the saddlebag and traded out my boots. Hazel was waiting by the door.

"What's with the guitar?" she asked.

I came up with a swift yet weird lie, "To see if Toothless likes music of course." I knew she probably had this surround sound system in her room with an IPod that had all the best and latest songs on there. But you never know. We walked back to the house in silence. When I walked inside, I froze for a moment to gaze at the marble steps and wooden walls and the chandelier overhead. It was... fancy. It's what I expected to see but to actually see it... wow.

I hear something clacking and looked at the staircase. Toothless was running down then two at a time. I knelt down as the wolf ran up to me, about to push me to the ground. Wait my guitar! I swiftly slid it off my back over my shouders and tossed it to an unsuspecting Hazel, who clumsily yet gracefully caught it just as a ball of black hit my chest. I let out an "Ompf." and landed on the floor with a wolf licking my face.

"Enough!" I laughed. "Alright you mangy mutt get off me." I grinned and Toothless whined. "We'll wrestle later." I turned to Hazel who gave me back my guitar. "Any place I could wash up at?"

"Y-yeah, follow me." She headed up the four story tall staircase. We stopped at the top floor. "I've got two bathrooms you can use." She opened a door to a room filed with vibrant colors on the walls, a blue background with random paint splatter everywhere of different colors, floor-to-ceiling windows with a great view of the forest. A huge flat screen T.V. sat on the wall across from a queen-sized bed that had black covers with two green eyes on it. I was even right about the surround sound stereo. The room seemed to take up the entire top floor.

"The bathroom is over there." Hazel said. She gestured towards a door at the other end of the room, the side with the flat screen on it. I walked in to find a big marble tub and a sink. I walked over to the sink to wash the slobber off my face. When I was done, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Ruffled blonde hair, shockingly blue eyes, and a look of happiness crossed this face. The face that had a small scar on my cheek from falling out of a combine when I was seven. The face that reminded me of my dad, a face that always said, "I'll be here for you no matter how stupid the situation."

I flattened out my hair and walked back into the room. "So what do you want to do?" Hazel asked.

"How bout we see if Toothless likes music." I said, and wrapped my guitar around my back so that I could strum it. I unwound my pick from the strings and started playing the guitar part of "Rain is a Good Thang" by Luke Bryan. Then when it got to it, I started singing to it. Toothless started running in circles and Hazel was laughing at him. When I was done, I decided to see if he likes anything else. Sometimes our radio got jammed in one place and we listened to whatever music station it was. I had this song stuck in my head for weeks afterwords. I started playing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

Toothless grabbed the hem of Hazel's sweatpants and tugged her off of her bed. Then Toothless stood on his hinds legs, standing taller than Hazel, and put his paws on her shoulders. They pretended to slow dance until I got to the upbeat part. I then walked over to them and started to move to the beat a little. The only thing I could do is rock back and forth. As I 'danced,' I realized she was a head shorter than me. She joined in on a few parts that she knew and after it was done, we were all tired.

"Well that was fun." Hazel said. She pulled out her phone. "Only six o'clock. What do you want to do?"

My stomach rumbled. "How about eat?"

We went down stairs, I tried to balance on the rail as we went down like Hazel had but nearly fell off the back. After that I just ran down the steps. She showed me to a pantry that was stock-full on food. All this? For one man and a girl? Well, you never know when you might host a party. I looked around until I found some Instant Ramen. "Hungry?" I asked through a mouth-full of noodles.

She shook her head. "I ate just before you got here. We could watch a movie." She suggested.

"Do you have..." thought for a moment before I thought of something that might help me in my 'ordeal' with Hazel. "Beastly."

"You like that movie?" she laughed.

"Well, what's not to like about it?" She was silent. "Aha! Beastly it is. Do you even have it?"

"Yeah, all the movies are in my room, c'mon."

I ran up the stairs, keeping my food away from Toothless and balancing the hot food at the same time. When we got to her room, she said to the ceiling, "Wall, shift for movies." Then there was a _clink _as a wall panel popped out and Hazel disappeared behind it. When she reappeared, she was carrying a movie case reading BEASTLY. "Wall, close." she said to the ceiling again.

I just raised my eyebrows, shook my had and laughed. She walked to her T.V. and popped it into the side. DVD player in a T.V., nice. The only place really comfortable to watch the huge T.V. was to sit on the bed. So I kicked off my shoes and sat on the side facing the woods. She left the room for a minute before she came back with popcorn. I crossed my hands behind my head as she grabbed the remote from here bedside table and hit play. Toothless jumped to the foot of the bed.

As I waited for the previews to end, I looked outside. I didn't see the moon but there was a soft glow behind the clouds where it should be. At least the clouds weren't so thick I couldn't see the glow. Most of the time when that happens, a storm is coming. At least that's my dad's theory.

We had the bowl of popcorn between us and we watched as they tried to translate the Chinese people on T.V. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see that it was 7:58. We still had one more hour in the movie and one and a half hours left after that.

My fingers fell asleep behind my head so I put them on my stomach. I sat back against the head board and looked at Hazel. She had fallen asleep somewhere during the movie and her head was tilted towards me, a peaceful look on her face. She looked cute like that.

I texted my mom. I didn't let her know that it was a girl I was staying with.

_Can i stay the night at my friends house?_

_Do you have extra clothes?_

_Yes._

_Okay, but be careful alright?_

_K mom. bye_

_Bye._

I was in. I didn't have to stay and I still hadn't asked Hazel. When the movie was over, I shook her shoulder a bit. "Hazel." I said in sing-song voice.

She mumbled something and sat up. "What?" she asked.

"Do you think I can spend the night?"

That caught her off guard. "I-I uh... s-sure I guess."

"Where can I sleep? You guys have to have a bunch of guest rooms here don't you?"

"Yeah but that's where my dad puts all of his work stuff and each room is piled high with boxes. I guess you can make a pallet." she said. After that her face got red and she shook her head, like she was shaking off an embarrassing thought.

"Covers?" I asked. You cant make a pallet without covers.

"They're over there." She pointed to the corner of the room. Sure enough, there was a big pile of folded blankets. I grabbed a thick blanket to lay on and two thin fluffy ones. One for my head, one to cover me.

"So you say I wont go bored huh? Watcha got other than movies?" I asked. It was only eight and I was still a bit bored, but then again I was with Hazel.

"Well, we've got a game room, swimming pool, um, that's about all I can think of right now." she said. Swimming sounded like a good idea.

"Is the pool indoor or outdoor?"

"Indoor. But I don't see where you're gonna get any trunks for that."

"True. So what do _you_ want to do then?"

"Well, another movie wouldn't hurt, or we could watch T.V.-"

"How bout we just talk?" I asked, climbing back onto the bed next to her.

"A-about what?"

"I don't know. How about video games?"

"I don't play."

"Well, what's been happening?"

"Um, other than getting Toothless," the animal's ears popped up at his name and I scratched his neck, "my dad signed me up for martial arts."

That was unexpected. She was so small, how would she even survive? "Why?"

"Um, no reason." She looked at her covers.

"What? What is it?" She looked away at Toothless. I put my hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, you can tell me." She drew her knees up and laid her head on them. With her arms in front of her face, I couldn't see her but she was silently crying. The movements of her back jolting up and down gave it away. I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into my chest and started sobbing. It was as if she let out all her emotions at once, pain, sorrow, loneliness. I hadn't seen anyone else in the house since I got here.

I couldn't imagine being alone and without my mom, dad, or John with me. John's my little brother by the way. Who knew how long she had to be alone in this massive house? Well, at least now she's got Toothless with her. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"N-no." she said in between sobs. "Someone has- to know sooner-or later." she took a moment to get her breath under control. Only to have it taken over by hiccups. "It's this bully that always chases _hic _me after school. When no one is looking in the hallways, or no teachers are around, she'll _hic _slam me into the lockers or punch me somewhere where no one will see the bruise. _Hic _she gets me everyday somehow and I always have a bruise. My dad _hic_ signed me up because he was tired of paying the bills for all the injuries." She held up a bandaged arm. I hadn't noticed before. "I'm just tired of it!"

"How long has this person been doing this to you?" I asked.

"Ever since I was seven. But then it was only pinches. Then it got to punches, kicks, shoving. She got more and more violent as we grew older. This _hic _though," she held up her injured forearm, "isn't from her. I was hiding from her and I jumped through a broken window."

"Ouch." I winced. How could she not tell anybody? "Haven't you told your dad?"

"Yes, but he doesn't do anything about it. He _hic _just sends me to the hospital if it's too bad and pays the medical bills for it. He got tired of it." She explained. We sat there for a moment in silence. She was still leaning on me with her knees drawn up but her head was up,leaning on my shoulder. But I didn't mind at all. She had stopped crying, but she wouldn't stop hiccuping.

"Need some water?" I asked. She jumped and looked up at me as if she just realized she was leaning on me. She sat up cross-legged.

"Um, sorry, and sure. Thanks. There's cups underneath the sink." She said blushing. I walked to the bathroom I washed up in earlier and looked in the cabinets under the sink. There were small plastic cups. I filled one with water and hurried back into the room.

She had a sudden interest in the bed when I walked in. I handed the cup to her and sat in the same spot as earlier. She downed it in one gulp and mumbled, "Thanks." She was blushing furiously. "Sorry about what just happened. I don't know what came over me." She sighed. "It's just that I haven't really... I don't know."

"Talked about your feelings?" I guessed. She looked at the forest behind me.

"I guess. I'm not sure." She yawned. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

I looked on my phone to see that it was now 9:07. I usually went to sleep earlier cause they needed help on the farm. But I had the weekends off. "Well, then I say let's to bed." I waked by to her door to turn off the lights but she stopped me.

"There's no light switch. It's a clap-light." She explained. Then clapped her hands twice, plunging us in total darkness. She clapped her hands again and the lights came back on.

"How many more things should I know about this room? Hidden movies, clap lights, what's next, a disco ball coming through the ceiling?" I laughed. She smiled. It was small and cute, making my heart melt. I walked over to my pallet next to the windows and laid down. I didn't have any clothes like I'd told Mom, but I slept in my jeans all the time when I was too tired to change after a long day of work.

"Hey Luca?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can play that last song you did on your guitar before we go to sleep?"

"Uh, sure." I answered, and got back up to grab my guitar from where I had left it next to her bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and started strumming to it. Since we weren't laughing at Toothless or trying to dance, I was able to sing this time.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,  
I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted,  
I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm tryin' to get back.

Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my best test,  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention,  
I reckon it's again my turn, to win dome or learn some,  
but I, wont, hesitate, no more, no more, it, cannot wait.  
I'm yours!"

I went on through the entire song, not paying attention to it but instead, went by the feeling it gave me. The music flowed through me and I played with ease. I swayed back and forth to the beat and before I knew it, I was done. I looked over at Hazel, who was now fast asleep, even with the lights on.

I knew she wouldn't remember it, but I got up and walked to the top of the bed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." I whispered, and set down my guitar next to her bed.

I crawled into my pallet and clapped, making the lights go out, and went to bed.

* * *

watch?feature=endscreen&v=5LNTXE9e5ok&NR=1 **(Payphone, Maroon 5) I'll be using this one in my next chapter.**

watch?v=iyMQRVA2pnc **(I'm yours. I imagined that this is how Luca played)**

**These are the links to two of the awesome songs this guy does. Check them out! R&R what you thought! Questions anybody?**


	3. Charged

**I don't own any of the songs I mentioned in the last chapter, but I recommend going to the links. R&R! BTW, some of this was written during the night and my thoughts patterns change (As I'm sure everyone's does.) and it'll go from one place to another in about two seconds. Please don't be angry! **

**WARNING: cursing.**

* * *

**Hazel's PoV**

_I ran behind the brick building, hiding from Steffany and her gang. I looked left and right, searching for a way out. "No." I murmured. I was trapped in a dead end alley. No doors and no dumpsters to hide behind. I heard a cackling laugh behind me._

_"Time's up." Steffany said. I looked behind me and saw Steffany and her brute friends. A knife was glinting in the moonlight. They advanced a step. I receded a step, then they charged, two of her brutes pinned me against the back wall. I was sweating, struggling to get away from her friends. "It's about time." She sneered._

_"No." I said as she brought the knife up to my wrist. "Please."_

_"Hah, listen to her beg." She and her brutes laughed._

_"No." I said in defeat. I watched in pain as she slit my wrist. I yelled out. The pain was blinding._

_"Come on," one of the brutes said, "we don't want her to go unconscious. That ruins all the fun." They all cackled._

_Tears were streaming down my face. "Please! Don't!" I begged._

_"That's right, let's not cut her anymore." Steffany said. I sighed in relief. But my victory was short-lived. "Let's beat her till she's _almost_ unconscious, then we'll leave her here to rot." They all laughed and the brutes holding on to me let me go. I tried to run, but clumsy me just had to trip and fall over her own feet. They all started to kick and punch me. They didn't hit me in the face for fear that I'd go unconscious. When I was so dizzy that all I saw was black, Steffany said, "Rope." And someone hauled me to my feet, holding my hands behind my back and wrapping old rope around my wrists. They shoved me back down and tied my feet together. They laughed and walked away. _

_Then I heard Steffany say to her friends, "I'll catch up, I think I left something back with the twerp in the alley." Her form appeared again. I didn't care anymore. Everything hurt. She walked over to me and knelt by my side. She pulled the knife out from behind her back and held it high. I watched in horror as the knife came down. I closed my eyes..._

* * *

I yelled and sat up in my bed, almost hitting Luca in the face. He was shaking my shoulder saying "It's ok it's ok, it was just a dream." I was breathing heavily, cold sweat covering my face. I had been crying too. I looked at Luca. Concern was all over his face. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok, did I wake you up?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah. But it's not a problem." he sat back on the edge of the bed.

Toothless jumped onto the bed and nosed my cheek. I scratched him behind the ear. "I'm okay boy." I looked at Luca, "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok, it's almost time for me to get up anyway." He looked out the window, then at my clock. "Yep, Five is about right." He yawned and got off the bed. "Can I raid your pantry?"

Well, he did live on a farm. Of course he would get up this early. I looked out the windows and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. "Um, sure, but I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

He headed out the door but stopped himself, "You got anything for Policy?"

"Who?" I had forgotten about his horse. It'd scared me half to death when I saw it behind him last night.

"My horse."

"Oh right. No, but can't horses eat grass? Like, regular grass?"

"Well, I guess so. Never mind. Good morning." He said, and went downstairs.

Good morning? (completely forgot what he just said about the time.) I looked at my clock. It read 5:13 A.M. _I should try to get some more_ sleep. I thought. I laid back but couldn't get the idea out of my head that the popular boy, "sports, great grades, a 'Rockin' hot body'" as some of the girls put it, was staying at the lowest of the low girls', "nerdy, small, "Pipsqueak'" as everybody called me, house. I couldn't get the idea out of my head that I even let him _stay_. I was probably too tired, and my arm was hurting a lot only a few minutes before... he played. It was mesmerizing. I'd never heard anything like it. I made a mental note to ask him about it later, but it was just then that I realized I had martial arts tomorrow. I groaned and rolled over. Toothless came up to me and laid next to me. I put my arm around him, "What do _you_ think I should do?" I asked him. He just looked at me, ears forward.

I closed my eyes, I heard a car door shut, some yelling, then I heard the front door close. I sat up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Toothless jumped off the bed and took his place facing the doorway, hackles raised, a low growl escaping his throat. The footsteps advanced without fear of the growling. The door opened and my dad stood there looking at the "wild animal".

"Would you please explain to me why there is a _boy _in the kitchen?" it was more of a demand than a question. I took second to take a breath. I'd realized I'd been holding it.

"Well, he... he just asked to stay the night and I wasn't thinking-"

"Right! You weren't thinking! There's even a horse running around outside." he gestured to my window and I looked out to see Policy prancing about, occasionally stopping and rolling on the ground happily.

"Hey Hazel!" I heard Luca yell. "Who just came in?" Then he popped in right behind my dad, almost slamming into him. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Out!" Dad ordered.

'I'm sorry!' I mouthed to him as he looked at me astonished.

"Y-yes sir!" he replied, and ran away.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Dad asked.

"Well, one minute he just wanted to hang out with Toothless and the next, he asked if he could stay the night?" it came out like a question.

"You know what? I got this animal-" he gestured to Toothless who then growled at him, "-shut it, Mutt!" Toothless stepped in front of me and kept growling, ready to pounce. "Get out of my way!"

"Wait! Dad, you-!"

"Shut it!" he shouted at me. and Toothless barked and growled some more. "I've had it with you!" he charged forwards, but Toothless attempted to block his path. "Damned Mutt, you're a waste of money!" he yelled, and Toothless pounced. As big as Dad is, he easily knocked Toothless aside with a _crack _to go with him. The wolf yelped and lie on the ground. I hoped that wasn't what I'd heard. First the nightmare, now this. I yelped with him but Dad was in my face before I had time to react. I smelt alcohol on his breath. "All I wanted to do was to keep you safe. This thing hasn't done anything!" Why? Why was he making a big fit over this? It was one night and we didn't make any contact. Suddenly, Dad grabbed my bad wrist and I cried out. "What? Are you hurt by a little cut? I try so hard for you. But what do I get? Irresponsibility!" he staggered slightly. He was drunk! That's why he was having this strange fit. He lifted me off the ground just as I heard a gasp.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luca asked. He stood in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to scram!" Dad yelled, whirling around and throwing me to the ground as he did. But he never let go. I bit back a scream.

"Why are you doing that?" Luca asked, about to step forward and try to reason with him before Dad slapped him. He fell back against the wall astonished.

"Be careful! He's drunk!" I shouted, and yelped as Dad slapped me.

"Shut it! I'd had just had just about enough of you." Dad said. He grabbed me by the hair and started to cry as he pulled me towards the balcony. "Why Lisanna? Why'd you leave?" he must be talking about Mom. I struggled to get away from his strong grip and managed to trip him. The bad part was that when, he fell, he managed to fall onto me. But his head hit the foot board and he was knocked out. I tried to roll away but his grip was still tight, and he fell on me while I was in an awkward position. I heard a crack and a scream, but I'm pretty sure it was me.

"Hazel? Hazel are you okay?!" Luca asked. I lay on my stomach, unable to breath with the massive form lying on me. I heard Luca grunting in attempt to move Dad off of me. His grip had finally loosened and Luca managed to roll him off of me. I moaned, my arm was numb, first the cut, now something else was wrong. I looked at Luca and saw that he'd turned a shade of green.

"What?" I asked, trying to roll onto my back. It was then that I noticed the awkward position my arm was in. "We need to get to the hospital." I said. "My phone is on the bedside table, call Gregor." I told Luca.

As we waited on the driveway for my "Godfather", Luca told Policy to go home. "Aren't you going with her?" I asked.

"Nah, she can get there on her own."

"Well, okay then." after a few more minutes, the pain started to kick in. After five minutes of intense pain, Gregor showed up in his pick-up and we sped down the road. Gregor continued to pepper me with questions in his thick Scottish accent about what happened. All the while, my arm hurt more and more. Finally, my nerves couldn't hold off the pain, and I passed out.

* * *

**I know, I know, very short chapter, but I tried. Okay, once again, I got this idea from reaper-of-souls-523. And I'm getting a little tired of this one, so, suggestions would be nice. peace out brah!**


	4. The Terminator

As I started to get my senses back, I heard someone say, "Hazel, wake up" and I cautiously opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was lying in a hospital bed, with I.V.'s in my arm and Luca holding my hand.

"Um, Luca, how did we get here?" I asked more worried about him holding my hand than how we got wherever we were.

"You passed out in Gregor's truck on the way here," he said as he let go of my hand and got up out of his chair. "I have to call my mom and explain what I was doing the whole day" He said as he left the room I stayed where I was, slightly disappointed.

"Hey lass, you're finally awake" Gregor said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug; the overgrown mass of muscle and metal squeezed until I couldn't breath, and he must've noticed too. "Sorry lass, I was worried. He went a bit too far this time didn't he?" he glance nervously at my arm, covered in a cast. He was probably remembering the time he was in the army. He was a mechanic as well as an engineer, that's how he lost his arm and eye. He looks for bombs and one went off too close to him.

I nodded and glanced down at my arm just as Luca walked back in. "How did it go with your mom?" I asked as he sat back down.

"Well besides from freaking out and threatening to ground me for a year if I ever do that again, good." he responded. "So how are you feeling?"

"A lot better than before." I said waving around my arm, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the cast on my arm.

"So where are you going to stay?" Luca asked while looking at Gregor's odd assortment of flesh and metal body.

"I will probably stay with Gregor a while to let my dad cool down." I said knowing that it would take a couple days for my dad to calm down from when I had Luca at the house.

"You going to be able to come to school like that?" Luca asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to go to the house to get my books, some clothes, and Toothless." I said knowing I wouldn't leave Toothless alone with my dad.

"Well if that's it lass, let's get going" Gobber said taking his truck keys out of his pocket.

"If you're going back there I'm coming to" Luca said getting up out of his chair. "I don't think your dad is awake yet, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Fine, get in the truck then." Gregor said while starting to walk out the door.

* * *

Luca's pov

As the truck doors slammed I looked around to see if Hazel's dad was home, seeing no vehicles in the garage we went in quickly and Hazel started grabbing stuff she needed while I looked for Toothless. Seeing him laying where Hazel's dad had thrown him to, I ran over and checked on him, while I found no visible wounds, he seemed to be in pain when I started to move him. "I can get him for ya." Gregor said walking in, though you could tell he was looking to see if Stan was home.

"Hey Luca, could you go up to my room and get my laptop?" Hazel asked as she packed stuff into a bag.

"Sure" I said as I started to look for it. When I found it, it had a note on top of it which said...

Dear Hazel,

I'm not sure when you're going to get this, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I was drinking too much again and couldn't control myself. If you'll forgive me, I want you to come back home, but you can stay at Gregor's for a while if you want.

Sincerely sorry,

Dad

After reading the note, I walked back over to Hazel and handed it to her. As she started to read it she started to shake, "If he thinks that a sorry note will fix this, then he's dead wrong." Hazel said with anger clearly visible on her face. I had never seen her like this, she was always so calm and was always nice to everyone when she wasn't bullied by Steffany and her gang, to see her like this made me wonder how frequently this happened. After she had calmed down a little I grabbed her bag and we went to the truck. After a short ride, we got to Gregor's house, which was surrounded by tractors and motorcycles all taken apart. I walked up to the door with Hazel, wondering how she was doing. But after I walked inside I forgot everything.

Weird gadgets covered every wall, every desk was covered with spare parts, there was even a weird gun on a stick, which must be for his "hand", because he switched of his normal hand and put on the gun. It freaked me out a little bit. I looked over to a corner and found something that looked like a skateboard, "What's this?" I asked.

"That would be the hover-board I'm making for Hazel." Gregor said, as he typed in something on one of the many computers. Suddenly the board started to float on it's own. "It's computer activated; I still need to work out a few kinks though."

"Yeah like almost making me crash straight into a wall." Hazel stated

"So you skateboard huh?" I asked Hazel.

"Y-yeah. But you draw on your arms, to me you seem like the weird one." she retorted.

"Who said I was calling you weird?" I chuckled. "So what kind of things do you work on here?" I asked Gregor. The hover-board clunked to the hard wood floor and Gregor turned around smiling.

"Ye want to see the best thing I've been working on?" he asked.

"Oh, no." Hazel sighed, "Not again."

"Uh," started, "s-sure." Not again? What does she mean, "Not again?"

Gregore gestured for me to follow him so I did, Hazel followed. I walked with Gregor through the house, watching my step for random chords or anything hazardous. He led me through a curtain; and on pedestal, still in progress, sat a pistol, but this wasn't an ordinary pistol. It had glowing blue tubes running through the barrel and chamber.

"I call her, The Bouncing Betty." Gregor said proudly

"Wait," I said, "Isn't that something that's automatically triggered by pressured to cause an explosion?" I said, alarm bells ringing in my head

"Well boy, you certainly know your weapons." Gregor patted me on the back, almost knocking me over.

"I play video games too you know." I said.

"Ah, righty then, the reason it's called The Bouncing Betty, is because when you shoot it, it embeds itself into the ground and explodes when someone steps on it. Wanna give it a shot lad?" he walked over to it and started to assemble all the parts.

"Uh, no thanks. I honestly don't feel like dying today." I said stepping back, cautious of the ammunition he was holding.

"Aw, c'mon laddie, there ain't nothin' to be 'friad of." he said, shoving the oversized gun at my chest.

Yeah, nothing but this thing backfiring and killing the three of us. I thought. Honestly, I was starting to think this guy was trigger-happy. Just as we were leaving, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and checked to see who it was. Just my luck. I answered the call with, "What do you want?"

An annoying voice answered, "Oh you know, hanging out, playing video games and beating Snotface like usual."

"Do you know how bad that was Tony?" I nearly tripped over a wire but managed to catch myself.

"What? How bad?" suddenly there was the sound of fighting in the background. They must've been wrestling again. Ruby can have a mean punch. I hung up before they started calling me to come play Black Ops 2 with them.

"Who was that?" Hazel asked.

"Just two dorks trying to hang out with me again." I explained. "Not to mention two backstabbing creeps." I whispered.

"Well alright," she said, then whispered to me, "but when you shoot The Bouncing Betty, be prepared to feel a lot of kick."

I nodded and stepped into the crowded backyard. It was as if the guy collected scrap metal for a living. He led us to an open area with a target at the end.

"I'm actually going to fire this thing aren't I?" I asked. There's nothing like taking a risk with this guy I guess.

"Yep," Gobber replied, "and you're gonna try an' aim at the center of that target." Gobber said.

"Good luck." Hazel said as she ran behind a large tractor a few yards away.

"Now," Gobber started to explain, "I haven't installed the Target Finder yet, and the trigger works manually. So have fun!" and with his happy statement, he went behind the tractor with Hazel.

I really regret getting sucked up in all that technology. I took aim, making sure to keep my fingers away from the chamber. I'd heard that a guy once shot a Python and his finger blew off because his finger was next to the chamber as he shot. I shivered at the thought and took aim. I'd shot enough shotguns to know how to aim at least. I aimed for the middle of the target, making sure that there weren't any flaws in the way my hands held the gun, I fired.

BOOM! As soon as I noticed my hearing coming back, I looked to the target. Hit it right on the edge, "Well laddie looks like you're a pretty good shot." Gregor said while walking up to me and taking the shell out of the chamber. "Better set off the mine" Gregor said handing me a rock.

"You serious?" I asked, not knowing for sure if he was joking or not.

"Sure, why not just give it a toss and duck." Gregor said with a slight chuckle.

Oh boy. I thought, as I threw the rock at the place where the shot had landed, and I ducked. The explosion made my ears ring again. For the second time, I looked up; where the target had been was now just a small crater.

"Well," Gregor said, "I guess I'm makin' another one."

"A-another one? How many have you broken?" I asked. I had a weird feeling that he was gonna call me back to test out his "hands".

"Oh, about 300." he said.

This guy must be pretty crazy. I thought. For him to have broken so many targets, I wonder what he actually works as. But I know one thing for sure, I don't want to stick around any longer.

"So uh, my mom told me to come back as soon as possible and I just wanted to make sure Hazel made it home safe, so I guess I'm gonna leave now." I said, making up an excuse to leave the nutjob.

"Oh right!" Hazel shouted, slapping her forehead. "How could I forget about Toothless?"

"Come on laddie, I know you don't want to hang around me." Gregor said. Was it really that obvious?

I sighed, thinking of what I was going to do after I got out of here. I was right at the edge of town anyways. Though I didn't have any money, but I could always call someone to hang out with me. Heck, what am I saying? I'm hanging out with the girl I've had a crush on since I was nine. What better place to hang out than wherever she is?

"Hey Hazel," I said as we walked back to the truck for the wolf, "do you wanna go hang out in town or somethin'? I could even introduce you to some of my friends." I smiled.

"Um, sure. But what about Toothless? I'm worried that they'll freak out and try to run away." she asked, concern on her face.

"Well, let's say that they'd think you're very lucky." I dropped the gate to let Toothless out, but instead, he jumped on me, making me fall over. Then he started to whine, as if something was bothering him, but he shook his head as though to clear it off. He seemed just fine after words because he started running and jumping everywhere. "How about it?" I asked, dusting the dirt off of my pants.

She scratched the edge of her cast, thinking. "Alright," she nodded, "just let me go and tell Gregor." I nodded and she jogged back to the house. I looked down at Toothless who looked back up at me wagging his tail.

"You and I are all she has huh?" I asked him. He nudged my hand. "I guess so." I thought about who I should call. There weren't very many options. I went through my phone looking for someone to hang with us, but found nobody. Everybody on my contacts were only there because I got bored one day and decided that all the slips of paper in my drawers were going to go to waste if I didn't put them in my phone.

Hazel came back and said, "Gregor said not to stay out after dark." Toothless trotted over to her and sniffed her cast. "It's alright boy." she smiled at the wolf. She looked up at the sky, looking to see how much longer she has. The sun was still in the middle of the sky since it was still monday. "Well, I'd guess we still have a few hours to kill. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, turns out there weren't many people for us to hang with, so why don't we go find that martial arts place you have to go to tomorrow?" I knew it was a bad idea, but it was worth a shot.

"Nah, I want to avoid that place as much as possible." she sighed. "We can try the old arcade."

The old arcade? I hadn't been there since I was six. "You got money?" I asked her. "Cause I don't have a dime."

"I've always got money with me." she sighed again as she pulled a ten out of her pocket.

"Well, you'd expect it." I said as we walked off, Toothless trotting in front of us. "Doesn't he need a leash?"

"Oh right." she jogged back to the truck and hopped onto the bed, grabbing the leash that had been stuffed into the corner. "Let's go."

* * *

**Well, I give most credit to reaper-of-souls-523. They wrote most of it. I hope you liked it and I know it's a short chapter but I was a bit busy with my other story and Easter. I'll get the next one up later, peace!**


End file.
